Pururu
Pururu (プルル) is a character in the series Keroro Gunso. She is a chief medic (看護長 kangochou) of the Garuru Platoon. Character Pururu is a kind, yet stern Keronian, who is shown to be slightly vain and she is even commented on so 2 by some passersbys. She is usually well kept and is able to mask her feelings and is said to be able to handle stress, until certain problems like the thought of Garuru loving her or Bariri's presence alone. She also appears to be a rather forgiving person as shown when she forgives Karara and Tamama for calling her old, and how she is the only member of the Garuru Platoon to not hold a grudge against her childhood friends. History Childhood Pururu was part of Keroro's friendship alliance alongside Giroro and Zeroro, in which they formed the Chibi Keroro Platoon. Back when she was a child, her cap was flat and had a flower on it. She was a class idol as a child and many people liked her, including Giroro and Keroro. Giroro grew out of it but Keroro still has a big crush on her. They hung out in an underground club house. They lived under the wisdom of their elder friend Joriri who helped them fight back against bullies and other conflicts. She appeared in the short for Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess de arimasu!, Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!?, in which she and the rest of the alliance are trapped within a prototype Kero Balluntil freed by Kururu. Pururu also owned Nuii in her childhood, as shown in episode 258 in a scene where Keroro is having a flashback of saying hopes and dreams when he was chibi. Pururu debuts as the most recent and only female member of the Garuru Platoon, a chief medic and expert nurse, and a childhood friend to Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo. During the Garuru Platoon's promotions, she joined them with the first mission of investigating the stolen items desired by the Clone Keroro Platoon. She is currently promoted to the task of giving the Keronians medical check-ups and injections. In the anime, she graduated from the Keron Military Academy, alongside her childhood friends under the rank army nurse, and later chief medic. In the manga, she first worked for a civilian corporation before she joined the Keron forces, inspired by her three childhood friends. She has an energetic, down-to-earth, and somewhat strict and stubborn personality, but is also nonviolent and mature, unlike most of the major characters of the series. When she was little, she gets very happy poking people in the butt with a stick with a ball on it (much like her syringe episode 162). Pururu's appearance consists of lavender skin, a hot pink cap with a yellow-and-pink heart symbol, and large purple eyes. When she was a young child, the cap was flat and had a light pink flower on it, but is now pointed up on both sides, giving a catgirl-ear-impression to her head (she is sometimes shown with a violet afro wig). The same heart symbol is on her chest, and the design makes it similar to an inverted Shoshinsha Mark. Her tadpole appearance might make one think she's as young as Tamama or Tororo, but it seems like this is the way Mine Yoshizaki draws adult female keronians. Also, if she was about the same age as Keroro, then she would look like Keroros mother. But since she does not, it is good to think that the boys(Keroro, Giroro, Dororo) had keronian growth spurts, like how taruru had a tail, but soon lost it by having a growth spurt, he claims. So, you could say she did not have the growth spurt yet, or, she uses make up to look younger, as seen in an episode.Her cute looks and charming demeanor enchants anyone she meets and makes anyone to feel attached to her, notably the young Giroro and the current Keroro. Gallery Pururu Human Form.jpg|Pururu in her Pekoponian Unit(Grade A) form. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Pururu appears as an NPC. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Pururu is one of the characters from Keroro Gunsou side. Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Females Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Playable Characters